


bought on stolen wine

by kissmyshades



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyshades/pseuds/kissmyshades
Summary: in which morrissey and marr get drunk off some expensive wine, and couldn’t bear the sexual tension any longer.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	bought on stolen wine

morrissey sat down on his bed and i quickly sat next to him. he handed me a glass and poured some in for the both of us.

“i didn’t expect to have a drink with a bloke like the almighty morrissey himself” i said grinning as he poured some in for himself. 

he smiled, “oh really john maher?” he asked me with a playful tone in his voice. “don’t call me that” i said, looking at him from behind the brim of my glass. 

i raised my eyebrows in surprise after tasting the savoury flavour of the red wine, “this is fuckin’ good, moz” i said before taking another sip. 

morrissey smiled, “yes, it really is, took me a while to find such a good red wine though”

—

an hour of talking and drinking wine had passed, and the first bottle only had a quarter left. 

the wine was strong, the more morrissey drank, the redder his cheeks got. 

i’d blame it on the alcohol, but morrissey’s normally  _annoying_ tick of licking his lips, suddenly gave me the urge to kiss his pretty lips. 

we talked about loads of things, but the more i drank the more i focused on what i wanted. what i wanted was  _morrissey, underneath me, moaning my name-_

i mentally shook my head at the erotic thoughts which were overflowing my fuzzy mind— i’m not an arse bandit, but wow he was looking good. 

“mozzer lets play a game” i said eventually, looking into his eyes. my hands were groping the cold parts of my wine glass, in a lousy attempt to cool myself down. 

morrissey chugged the last bit of wine left in his glass before setting it aside and humming “what do you wanna erm play?”

his hands were playing with a loose threat hanging from his woollen and probably itchy soft pink sweater. 

as i studied his face, i mumbled “truth or dare”

i earned a rather shy chuckle from the singer, i took a sip and looked at him with full expectation, to reveal that it was his turn. 

morrissey didn’t know where to look, his eyes darting around the room, everywhere but me. 

“go on then” i mumbled, a hint of impatience in my voice. 

“truth” morrissey said, looking down at his crossed legs. 

“hmm boring” i said, trying not grin. i was trying to wind him up, since i was starting to get drunk and i wanted  something to happen. 

“ever snogged a bird?” i then bluntly asked, slurring my words a bit due to the amount of alcohol in my blood. 

morrissey’s eyes widened at my question, his shocked expression was followed by an uncomfortable look on his face. “well, once” he said, his eyes squinting in slight disgust as if he was remembering the oh so traumatising moment. 

i grinned at morrissey’s horrified expression, “ever snogged a bloke, then?” i asked, having an unreadable expression on my face. 

morrissey looked into my eyes and blushed, he slowly nodded and uttered “yes, a few times i have”

i smirked at the answer he gave me, i hummed in response. i got the wine bottle and poured what was left in both our glasses. 

“truth or dare, johnny” morrissey then said, most likely trying to change the subject, but he sounded rather confident. 

i smirked and grinned “dare”, i earned an “oh” from morrissey, as if he expected me to say  truth.

after a while of thinking, morrissey said “drink a glass of wine in ten seconds” with a grin on his face, making his dimples show. 

i shook my head, chuckling. i wasn’t fully drunk yet, but if i had to chug a glass of wine, things would change quickly. 

i took a deep breath, and let morrissey countdown to zero, once the word  zero  left his pretty mouth i let my head hang back and chugged the glass as quick as possible. 

i almost had to gag from the strong taste, “chugging wine is the worst mozzer, fuckin’ hell” i said, hand on my chest, trying not to cough, the whole world around me —including mozzer— started to move a bit. 

morrissey laughed in response, “guess i’ll pick dare as well, just so we’re even” morrissey continued.

another hour passed, just a lot of back and forth of sexual questions, each question heating us up more. the alcohol surely wasn’t helping too much either.

—

i smirked, i drunkenly said “show me what it looks and sounds like when you cum”

morrissey’s face turned a deep red, he was staring at me in disbelief. “are you seriousss johnny?” he slurred, starting to get more and more drunk. 

i nodded, “yes i am, now go ahead” i said in a low voice. 

morrissey sighed took a large sip of his wine and mumbled a quick  okay. 

he was obviously drunk, his eyelids hanging low, his cheeks red, couldn’t sit still properly. i grinned, frankly not expecting a lot from the drunk singer in front of me. 

he grinned once before having a more concentrated look on his face. 

he leaned back, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, he started to breathe heavier and his mouth slowly opened. deep moans left his mouth.

i started at him, my mouth agape, i was in utter disbelief of what i was witnessing in front of me. 

i felt my jeans growing tight, and blood rushing to my cheeks.

morrissey’s moans started to build up, one hand gripping the sheets he was sitting on, the other slid through his soft quiff. 

he grunted one last time before opening his eyes and looking at me. 

morrissey chuckled at the look on my face, “so what’d you think?” he slurred, taking another sip of his wine.

i was speechless for a few seconds, trying to relive the moment. 

“you could be in a fuckin’ porno, acting like that ‘n shit, yeah” i then blurted out. morrissey blushed, but almost as if he felt flattered,  must’ve been the alcohol. 

_moans like that could make me cum_ i thought, the mere notion of making morrissey moan like that, sent a shiver down my spine. 

morrissey then suddenly started to get really shy, his eyes looking at his own feet and his face visibly heating up.

“i fuckin’ enjoyed that mozzer” i said, licking my lips with a dirty grin on my face. 

morrissey’s face lit up, his hands playing with the hem of his sweater, he looked at me and blurted out a small  thank you  before saying, “your turn, johnny”

i couldn’t sit comfortably due to the growing heat in between my legs. 

“dare” i said, sounding fairly confident.

morrissey was starting to get really drunk, he was giggling at nothing, and moving his body along to a cheesy record we’d put on a while ago.

“feed me,  johnnyyy ” he then whined out of nowhere, pointing at the little cup of nuts standing on the bedside table, acting as if he didn’t just fake cum in front of me. 

“cmon mozzer, that’s boring” i sighed, looking at him, my world spinning in a pleasant way. 

morrissey groaned drunkenly in frustration, “feed me without your hands then” he said with a sly smirk on his face. 

i laughed and put an almond between my teeth, i leaned in towards morrissey. 

i brought our mouths closer together, once i was close enough; morrissey clumsily grabbed the almond from my teeth with his own. 

i felt his hot breath on my lips, i could smell him, his breath reeked of wine and a faint scent of mint. 

morrissey then giggled and tried to push me away, but he placed his hand on my crotch in an attempt to get me to sit down again. 

but instead of moving away, i gasped, his slender hand still softly palming my now semi hard-on. 

“oh sorry johnny” morrissey laughed, probably not aware of what he was doing to me. 

not knowing what to with ourselves we both didn’t move, he must’ve felt the heat in the palm of his hand, because he looked up at me, looking flustered. 

“erm, johnny?” morrissey said, his hand still not moving. 

i could see morrissey’s frame stiffen as i finally moved away from the situation, moving back to my old position. i couldn’t help but get a full on boner by now, morrissey was staring at me with his pretty eyes, his cheeks flushed. 

his blue eyes boring into mine, my eyes subconsciously darting to his lips, and then back to his eyes. 

i leaned in towards morrissey with a smirk on my face, “truth or dare, moz” i said in a low voice, our noses almost touching. 

“dare” morrissey almost whispered against my lips. 

“kiss me” i said, his eyes were staring at my lips, he smiled shyly before nodding slowly. 

he slowly leaned upwards, our lips meeting slowly. my stomach immediately churned of arousal and hunger as soon as felt his soft lips against mine. our tongues finally met after a few clumsy kisses, i could taste the herbal red wine that we’d been drinking. 

i rolled us over quite swiftly so that he was on top, and while morrissey was kissing me he slowly settled himself down onto my lap. the feeling of his bum touching my boner made my hips roll upwards, looking for friction.morrissey moaned as i rolled my hips against his a second time, 

“fuck, do that again mozzer” i groaned, my groaning apparently spurred him on, because he rolled his hard on down onto mine, causing him to whimper. 

morrissey was starting to kiss back harder, i pressed him onto me harder with my hands on his hips. my lips found their way into the nape of his pale neck. 

“i want you johnny” morrissey moaned, trying not to sound too drunk, but he still slurred his words. 

“oh really?” i asked breathily as i looked up at the singer on top of me. 

morrissey hummed in response, not stopping the rolling of his hips, he trailed soft but wet kisses along my neck. 

“let me touch you” i rumbled, my hands carefully slid along his waist. i played with the hem of his jeans eagerly, waiting for a response. 

“would you let me, love?” i asked in a deep voice, still rolling our hips together. 

“yes, certainly” he whimpered in response, looking into my eyes. 

my hand now palmed his erection, softly adding pressure and rubbing against the fly of his baggy jeans. morrissey murmured my name, his head almost falling onto my shoulder. i felt his hot breath against my neck, the feeling gave me goosebumps. 

i pushed morrissey back a bit, quickly getting rid of my way too hot sweater, exposing my slightly toned and slim upper body. morrissey immediately did the same, he threw his sweater onto the wooden floor. his chest and neck matched his flustered cheeks, his eyes appearing even brighter due to the contrast. 

i sat up straight, rolling us ‘round again. morrissey was laying on his back, i started to kiss his warm chest, i felt a hand in my hair.

when i licked his nipple i heard a grunt and i felt him tighten his grip on my hair in response. i smirked at his reaction, my hand palming his boner again. 

i felt that he was getting impatient, “touch me johnny, please” he whined, his hips rolling up against my hand. 

“i’m already touching you, love” i said grinning, now lowering my kisses onto his flat stomach. 

his breathing was erratic, “not like thissss” he said, his words garbled, his emotions and desires stronger due to the amount of wine we’ve been drinking. 

“m’kay” i muttered against his lower stomach, his stomach getting more hairy the lower my kisses went. 

i hooked my fingers around the hem of his jeans, “may i?” i asked, looking up into the singers eyes. 

“please” morrissey almost begged, his hips clumsily bucking upwards, trying to find friction. 

i figured i teased him enough for now, so i quickly unzipped the fly of his jeans and pulled them to his ankles. 

leaving morrissey in his boxers, i kissed his clothed cock, not wanting to move too fast. 

“hurryyy” morrissey whined impatiently, i sighed with a grin on my face and carefully slid down his boxers. 

his erection slapped against his stomach, my hands hastily pulled his boxer down further to his ankles, morrissey kicked his jeans and boxers off his feet in response. 

“spit in my hand” i said with a low voice, as i held out my hand in front of the singer. morrissey looked me in the eyes, trying to hide his smirk as he spat into my hand, the saliva almost dripping in between my fingers. 

i carefully leaned back a bit, morrissey propped himself up onto his elbows, lying down as he watched everything i did. 

i slowly grabbed a hold of his erection, earning a gasp from morrissey. my hand starting to slowly stroke up and down, i was twisting my wrist in the process.

“ohh johnny” morrissey moaned, his head slowly falling backwards, his perfect cupid bow lips agape. 

his moans and the wet vulgar sounds of my hand sliding up and down his shaft shot a tremor of arousal through my lower stomach. 

his hips bucked upwards, meeting my strokes. our eyes met, his eyes looking me up and down as he moaned. 

“johnny, let me touch you please” he whimpered. i hummed in response, my eyes hanging low due to being so aroused. 

i leaned in towards him, “do you wanna feel what you do to me, love?” i grunted, my hand still slowly working on his length. 

morrissey nodded and moaned  yes . i grabbed his hand and softly guided it to my clothed erection, he whimpered in arousal as he felt the heat of my arousal in his hand. he carefully traced my erection with his hand, my cock twitching because of the way he was rubbing me. 

his motion ended as he curled his fingers around the hem of my jeans, tugging slightly, “these need to come off, johnnyy” he mumbled, i was trying to chuckle at how drunk he sounded. 

i quickly undid my jeans and boxers in one go, i couldn’t wait any longer.

i could see morrissey’s eyes widen at the sight of my erection. with flushed cheeks he licked the palm of his right hand and took my cock in his wet hand. 

“fuck, just like that” i moaned encouragingly, my hand quickly found it’s way around morrissey’s length again. 

we were both moaning at the feeling of the other’s arousal in each other’s hands. i leaned in towards morrissey and trailed soft pecks along his defined jaw. morrissey turned his head to the side a bit, giving me more access to his neck. i hummed when he went a little faster, my hot breath against his sweaty neck. 

“you have no idea” morrissey started, but pausing as i kissed a certain spot in his neck, “you have no idea how long i’ve waited for this johnny”

i moaned at his comment, my hand moving faster as he picked up the pace as well. 

_“oh, you handsome devil”_ i grinned, heaving against his slim neck. i moaned as morrissey sped up his strokes even more,  _“i would like to give you what i think you’re asking for”_ morrissey hummed in bliss, we both drunkenly grinned at the song reference. 

i could feel the muscles in my lower stomach tighten, “i’m getting close” i groaned, my hips helplessly bucking upwards trying to meet his strokes. 

i felt morrissey’s body tighten up, his hand clasping onto my shoulder as he started to moan louder. i could feel that he was getting close to climax. 

“johnny, oh-“ he moaned, eyes shut closed and brows furrowed, i quickly sped up my strokes, wanting to make him cum so bad “i think i’m gonna-“ 

his lewd moans were interrupted by thick ropes of cum shooting onto my stomach, his nails digging into my shoulders, i could feel his cock twitching in my hand as i slowly let him ride out his orgasm. 

his moans and gasps made me climax myself, i weakly moaned the singer’s name as i came, morrissey’s hand still swiftly jerking me off, my cum landed on morrissey’s lower stomach and thighs. 

i chuckled at the mess we made, morrissey’s face was sweaty and bright red, i was pleased with the sight in front of me. he held up his hand which was covered in our cum and looked at it, almost observing it. 

“cmon, give us a show” i grinned devilishly, morrissey got the memo and shyly licked his hand and fingers clean. 

i swore i could get hard again at the mere sight of him licking his hands. 

morrissey caught me staring and clumsily pushed me aside, he got shy and quickly climbed into his bed, under the covers.

grinning, i grabbed my lighter and a cigarette, i lit it and slowly inhaled the smoke. i sat down next to morrissey, i let him put the covers over me. 

i lifted my arm so that morrissey could lay his head on my still heaving chest. 

“i really enjoyed that mozzer” i said in between hits. 

morrissey could only hum in response, exhausted from cumming and fuzzy because of the alcohol. 

i grinned and kissed the top of his head, i dropped my cigarette in the ashtray and snuggled up to morrissey. 

i would be content with just kissing his head, playing with his hair and rubbing his back all night, not wanting the moment to end, but soon enough we both drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked this one! this is my first smut on here, please let me know what you think! and thanks for reading <3


End file.
